Talk:Grenth's Grasp
This is probably a Wind Prayer because it deals with cold damage, which is what wind prayers specializes in. At least thats what I think. One thing I know for sure. This, plus a Ranger with an Icy bow = Crippling Shot is OBSOLETE. ...Except if they strip it. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 08:31, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Why not a D/R with Icy bow? Cripshots aren't for damage anyway, 10 is too expensive for someone without myst. In either case, why isn't Harrier's Grasp used? Surely the "target is moving" condition is easy to fullfill? Especially when every hit, not just skills, would work. --Silk Weaker 03:00, 30 October 2006 (CST) Synergy w/ Spinal Shivers? DaMan 19:48, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Once nightfall comes out could someone confirm if you actually need to be wielding a cold weapon or if you can just be dealing cold damage?(like with Grenth's Fingers or Winter)--Coloneh 16:48, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Given that in the skill preview on the Guild Wars website they suggested using grenth's fingers to fulfill the cold condition I'm pretty sure it'll work like the conjures, you just need to be dealing cold damage Echokin 22:49, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Boss is a kuskale south of the fort where Avatar of Melandru can be capped. The skill image looks wrong... Planeforger 02:53, 30 October 2006 (CST) I uploaded screenshot where location of skill it: If someone knoe where place it feel free to do it :) This basically wtfpwns cripshots. G'sG + Cold Bow = win. :Cold Barrage with's G'sG, AoE Crippling.--Ckal Ktak 15:42, 26 April 2007 (CDT) I don't see the point of this skill. Harrier's Grasp does almost the same thing and isn't elite. You have to strike a moving foe but you usually cripple moving foe so... Harrier's Grasp is better IMO. Grenth's Grasp requires you to use an attack skill while Harrier's Grasp doesn't. Grenth's is pretty much obsolete. The Hobo 06:21, 10 January 2007 (CST) :This costs 5 energy less than Harrier's, and the duriation is unaffected by your attribute in Wind Prayers. --Milkflopance 18:21, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Since it is an elite they should update it so that all attacks with a cold weapon cripple for x amount of time. ::I think they should make your attacks do extra cold damage like 5...18 or something. I don't think I have seen this skill used. --DEATHWING 02:37, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::That would probably be good, except then people will be running around with these massive spike builds with this and Conjure Frost. For starters, I think they should make Harrier's melee only (same for EDA) and maybe throw on an extra requirement. Either that or change this so it makes ALL attacks cripple (melee only) while dealing cold damage --Gimmethegepgun 03:15, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Would be hard to do a spike, 3 way skill split and no elite attack. 30-40ish cold damage wouldn't be that brutal I wouldn't imagine. Mystic Sweep may hurt though. I don't know, I'm tired. --DEATHWING 03:25, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Disambiguation There is a weapon with this name too. Perhaps this page should be a disambiguation page? Haku Banish 00:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Added a note at the top. --Fyren 00:12, 31 January 2007 (CST) Bugged? I've been using this in RA recently(after the 17th update) and it doesn't seem to cripple. It may be because I'm using it with Grenth's Fingers, but I don't know. I tried it in Isle of the Nameless, and it didn't work. I tried Grasp than Fingers, and Fingers than Grasp just to see if it change, and the crippling effect still did not work. Nilator 08:35, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :Works fine for me. Just tested on the isle. --Fyren 08:39, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Wasn't using Attack Skill! Doh! Nilator 08:42, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Reap Impurities If you use this with Reap Impurities on an opponent with no other conditions, does Reap Impurities apply the cripple and then give you the healing bonus, or would it just cripple your opponent without the healing bonus? Born to Mes 22:31, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :Healing + Cripple. The Hobo 23:07, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Note Removed I took the liberty of removing the "Wth?" note on the bottom of the page which should have been in this page instead.Big Beating 22:41, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Fun but useless This skill works with Deft Strike and a wand or staff. - Ayumbhara 07:55, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :This guy knows his stuff! Roxas XIII 09:00, 25 June 2008 (UTC)